The present invention relates to workmen""s equipment and more particularly to a knee pad assembly for protecting the knee of a worker that includes an outer knee pad structure, a knee cap support spring, and a resilient foam inner knee and shin pad structure; the outer knee pad structure being molded of plastic and including a bottom knee support plate having a non-slip bottom surface and a top portion integrally formed with a knee and shin receiving structure that defines an inner knee and shin pad receiving channel; the inner knee and shin pad receiving channel being partially defined by a bottom channel surface of the knee and shin receiving structure having a number of impact absorbing cavities and a spring bottom receiving channel; the inner knee and shin pad receiving channel being further partially defined by an accordion fold portion extending upwardly from a front end of the bottom channel surface; the inner knee and shin pad receiving channel being still further partially defined by a pair of mirror image side wall assemblies each extending from an opposite side edge of the bottom channel surface and including along a rear top sidewall edge thereof a kneepad assembly retaining strap aperture for receiving a securing strap for retaining the rear portion of the outer knee pad structure adjacent to an upper shin of a user; the accordion fold portion including two spaced retaining strap apertures, each of the two spaced retaining strap apertures being provided for receiving a retaining strap for retaining the accordion fold portion of the outer knee pad structure adjacent to a knee of a user; the resilient foam inner knee and shin pad structure being shaped to seat into the inner knee and shin pad receiving channel of the knee and shin receiving structure and including a top spring receiving channel for receiving a top end of the knee cap support spring when the bottom end of the knee cap support spring is positioned within the spring bottom receiving channel of the bottom channel surface.
Many individuals who work installing tile, wood flooring, etc. have to spend a considerable amount of time on one or more knees in order to accomplish the work this can lead to knee pain as well as knee injury. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have one or more knee pad assemblies that could be attached, respectively, to one or more knees as needed for reducing the wear and tear on the knees.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide kneepad assembly that includes an outer knee pad structure, a knee cap support spring, and a resilient foam inner knee and shin pad structure; the outer knee pad structure being molded of plastic and including a bottom knee support plate having a non-slip bottom surface and a top portion integrally formed with a knee and shin receiving structure that defines an inner knee and shin pad receiving channel; the inner knee and shin pad receiving channel being partially defined by a bottom channel surface of the knee and shin receiving structure having a number of impact absorbing cavities and a spring bottom receiving channel; the inner knee and shin pad receiving channel being further partially defined by an accordion fold portion extending upwardly from a front end of the bottom channel surface; the inner knee and shin pad receiving channel being still further partially defined by a pair of mirror image side wall assemblies each extending from an opposite side edge of the bottom channel surface and including along a rear top sidewall edge thereof a kneepad assembly retaining strap aperture for receiving a securing strap for retaining the rear portion of the outer knee pad structure adjacent to an upper shin of a user; the accordion fold portion including two spaced retaining strap apertures, each of the two spaced retaining strap apertures being provided for receiving a retaining strap for retaining the accordion fold portion of the outer knee pad structure adjacent to a knee of a user; the resilient foam inner knee and shin pad structure being shaped to seat into the inner knee and shin pad receiving channel of the knee and shin receiving structure and including a top spring receiving channel for receiving a top end of the knee cap support spring when the bottom end of the knee cap support spring is positioned within the spring bottom receiving channel of the bottom channel surface.
Accordingly, a kneepad assembly is provided. The kneepad assembly includes an outer knee pad structure, a knee cap support spring, and a resilient foam inner knee and shin pad structure; the outer knee pad structure being molded of plastic and including a bottom knee support plate having a non-slip bottom surface and a top portion integrally formed with a knee and shin receiving structure that defines an inner knee and shin pad receiving channel; the inner knee and shin pad receiving channel being partially defined by a bottom channel surface of the knee and shin receiving structure having a number of impact absorbing cavities and a spring bottom receiving channel; the inner knee and shin pad receiving channel being further partially defined by an accordion fold portion extending upwardly from a front end of the bottom channel surface; the inner knee and shin pad receiving channel being still further partially defined by a pair of mirror image side wall assemblies each extending from an opposite side edge of the bottom channel surface and including along a rear top sidewall edge thereof a kneepad assembly retaining strap aperture for receiving a securing strap for retaining the rear portion of the outer knee pad structure adjacent to an upper shin of a user; the accordion fold portion including two spaced retaining strap apertures, each of the two spaced retaining strap apertures being provided for receiving a retaining strap for retaining the accordion fold portion of the outer knee pad structure adjacent to a knee of a user; the resilient foam inner knee and shin pad structure being shaped to seat into the inner knee and shin pad receiving channel of the knee and shin receiving structure and including a top spring receiving channel for receiving a top end of the knee cap support spring when the bottom end of the knee cap support spring is positioned within the spring bottom receiving channel of the bottom channel surface.